My Heart Beats For You
by xraw1212x
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to find answers and meets the Cullens. She instantly falls in love with Alice, who she can tell is not a normal girl. But Bella is not so normal herself. Please review! My first story! *Rated M for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

1

The plane finally arrived in Washington and I hurried to get off it. The woman next to me would not stop talking and I was contemplating stabbing her with my pen the whole flight. I decided against it; there were too many witnesses. The flight attendant smiled at me and said good-bye, but all my bad mood could manage was a grunt. I made my way to the baggage claim and just my luck the same woman began talking to me about her designer luggage and how she hoped it was not scuffed. I got my luggage and tried to make a hasty escape but because of my clumsiness I almost took out Charlie, who was behind me.

"Hey Bella." He said trying not to fall over backwards. "What's the rush? Are you really that excited to get to Forks?"

" Hey dad." I said forcing a smile. An uncomfortable silence came over us and we stood there awkwardly. I didn't know if I should hug him, give him a handshake or fist bump. He was my dad but we hadn't seen each other in so long it just felt weird. He did not seem like the same person I knew growing up. His face had aged over the years and his eyes looked tired. My mom leaving him took a lot out of him and I still don't think that he is fully back to the happy man that he once was. His hair was thinning and I could see specks of gray throughout his head. I knew that he was probably working too hard to try and stay out of the house. He would never admit it, but I knew that he would get lonely when he was at home too much. He was a fun guy back when my mom was still around, and he had a lot of friends. Over the years though he and his friends had grown apart and now I think that he only had Billy Black left, whom he would talk to on a regular basis at least.

"You must be tired after the flight, lets get you home." He said breaking the silence. I nodded in agreement more relived to be leaving and followed him out to the police cruiser. When I was younger I used to love riding in it with him, but now it made me feel like everyone was looking at me. And in a small town like Forks it was very possible that everyone was looking at me. I knew that my return was going to be big news, probably because nothing else happened here.

The ride was silent since neither one of us had anything to say. I watched the scenery go by, everything starting to look the same, and inwardly sighed knowing that the sun would now be something that I would rarely be able to see. At least here I would not be the only pale thing around, because back in Phoenix even my neighbor's white cat, Snowball, had a better tan then me. That was until I started to change. Day by day I could see the changes in myself, which is why I decided to come back out here. I was hoping that the people out here in Forks would have the answers I was looking for.

The constant lines of trees that we continued to pass finally gave way as a small two-story house came into view and I recognized it quickly. It looked much older but the homey feel that I loved still lied beneath the weathered exterior. I noticed an old truck in the driveway and before I could question Charlie about whom it belonged to he told me as if reading my mind.

"Do you like it?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "I got it as like a welcome home present. I also figured you wouldn't want to be driving around in this all the time." He said gesturing to the cruiser.

"I love it!" I said, with real excitement in my voice.

"I know that it is a little old but Billy and Jacob Black fixed it up and swear that it will run perfectly."

"It's perfect Charlie." I said and gave him a hug out of my excitement. He was surprised at first but then relaxed and I felt like a little girl again. I felt safe in his arms and I held on just a little longer not wanting to let go of that feeling. "I'm going to go take a shower and try and get rid of the airplane smell." I said in his chest.

"Okay. I was thinking of ordering a pizza for dinner, is cheese okay?" He asked pulling away a little so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Cheese is fine." I said reluctantly letting go and entered the house with my bags. He smiled and went into the kitchen while I headed upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and was surprised to see that it was exactly how I left it. I put my bags on the floor and fell onto my bed. I looked all around and memories from my past came flying back. Friends that I used to have and the family that used to reside here were the pictures in my mind.

I missed how happy I was when my parents were still together. How we would always go down to the reservation on the weekends and have a barbeque with everyone who lived down there. I would go to the beach with Jake, Leah, and everyone else, and I would always have an amazing time.

I got up and went into the bathroom to get into the shower before I started to get too emotional. The warm water hitting my body felt amazing and all the tension that had built up during the day just seemed to wash away. I reluctantly stepped out and put on some clean pajamas. I made my way downstairs and I guess during my shower the pizza had arrived because Charlie yelled that it was on the counter. I was grateful that he was watching TV and we didn't have to sit threw an awkward dinner at the table. I think that he wanted to avoid that situation as well.

I ate my pizza quickly in my room, already feeling sleep start to come over me, and I needed to get a lot of sleep. Tomorrow was my first day of high school at Forks High. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I didn't want to have to deal with all the new girl stares and gossip about why I moved back. I laid my head back on the pillow hoping that sleep would come soon, but that tomorrow would not.

I was trying not to freak out but that was very hard to do. I had been sitting in my truck for five minutes now, too scared to get out. If people were watching they would think I was crazy. I had unlocked and locked the door at least six times and also opened and closed it the same amount. 'Come on Bella you can do this.' I told myself. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my truck quickly before I lost my nerve. I grabbed my bag and hurried towards the school office to get my schedule. I opened the door and was greeted with the smell of cheep perfume. An older woman sat behind the desk and looked up when I entered.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an overly cheery voice.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Bella Swan and I wanted to pick up my class schedule."

"Oh my goodness! Isabella I didn't even recognize you. You have grown up so much. I remember when you were only this tall." She then proceeded to raise her hand in the air to show me. I had learned over the years that this was something that everyone did when they did not remember you, because everyone in some point of their life was only "this tall." I tried to smile at her but it must have looked more like a cringe.

"I would prefer if you would call me Bella."

"Oh Isabella." She said totally ignoring me. "I am so glad that you are back, someone needs to help you father so he stops eating pizza all the time!" I laughed to myself remembering what we had for dinner last night. "Here is your schedule and bring this back here after school after you have all your teachers sign it. Have a good day Isabella."

"It's Bella!" I said under my breath as I left the office. I looked down at my schedule and noticed that my first class was English. I busied my self with trying to locate the room in hopes that it would distract me from the unwanted stares that I was receiving. However, it also distracted me from watching where I was walking and I ran into someone. We both stumbled back a little and I began to pick up the books that they had dropped on the floor.

"Sorry!" I mumbled too embarrassed to look them in the eyes.

"It's fine." A musical voice said. I looked up at this person and my heart speed up. My eyes were looking at the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. She was so petite but yet she seemed so strong. All of her clothes were designer and fit her perfectly. She had short spiky black hair that looked like an organized mess. But what drew me to her the most were her golden eyes.

"I-I….h-have to get to class, sorry again." I said not really sure that she would understand what I said. I could feel my cheeks burning as I tried to get as far away from her as I could, and stop making a fool of myself. As more time elapsed my head started to clear and I was able to find my class. I gave the paper to my teacher to sign and he told me to sit anywhere. Since it was early and there were not many people in class yet I was able to get a seat in the back. As it got closer to the start of school the class began to fill up but one of the seats next to me remained empty. I sighed thinking that people already figured out that I was weird and didn't want to sit next to me. Then he walked into the class and I figured out why that seat was empty, no one wanted to sit next to him. He looked perfect just like the beautiful angel I saw in the hall. He had the same golden eyes, just not as sparkling as hers. He had bronze hair that was styled to perfection with not a strand out of place. All the girls had stopped talking and watched as he moved across the room and took the seat next to me. He looked at me with a confused face but it was gone as fast as it appeared and he replaced it with a smile.

"Hello I'm Edward." He said while extending his hand for me to shake. I grasped it and instantly shivered from the coolness of his skin.

"I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said still with a smile on his face. "Did you just move here to Forks?" He asked.

"Yeah yesterday. I came to live with my dad." I said he just nodded. He looked like he was going to say something more but the teacher started class and he turned to face the front. It was a boring lecture and I had already learned it in my old school so I didn't pay attention. I looked over at Edward and he looked lost in thought but not over anything the teacher was saying. He turned to look at me and caught me staring but just smiled and then looked out the window. I continued to stare and watched him closely. He didn't move once until the bell rang signaling that class was over. I tired to figure out how a person could sit so still but was jarred out of my thought with his voice.

"I was wondering Bella if you would care to sit with me and my family at lunch today?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to." I said. I was happy that I would not have to sit alone on my first day.

"Great! See you at lunch." He said and walked out of the room at a quick pace. I started to head to my next class hoping that I would catch a glimpse of my angel on the way, but I was out of luck.

The rest of my morning classes went by slowly but I did meet a girl named Angela who was nice. Apparently word had gotten around the whole school that I had talked to The Edward Cullen and she asked me all about it. I gathered that the entire female population wanted to be with him but he had a boyfriend. This didn't surprise me though the cute and well-mannered ones always are. When I stepped out of my last class for the morning I was greeted by Edward and another boy outside the door. He had the same eyes, and blonde hair. He was just as beautiful as Edward but I could see hints of pain on his face.

"Hello again Bella." Edward said smiling.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought that we could walk to lunch together." He said. "This is my boyfriend Jasper." He said gesturing to the beautiful boy that was next to him. I smiled at Jasper and he just silently nodded back as we began to make our way to lunch. As we began walking down the hall I could hear people whispering about how I was walking with the Cullens. I put my head down and thought that if I couldn't see them they could not see me. We entered the lunchroom and I grabbed a tray and followed Edward and Jasper in the line. They each just grabbed food not really caring what it was. It almost seemed like they got it just to make it seem like they were eating and they were not actually going to eat it. We started heading to the back to an empty table. They both sat down and I sat next to Edward. The doors of the cafeteria opened again and two other beautiful people entered the room. A tall blonde came in first and even with her being far away I felt intimidated. Next to her was one of the biggest men I had ever seen. He looked as if he could rip the door that he was holding for the blonde off its hinges. However, as he got closer to our table he looked more like a giant teddy bear with the goofy smile that was plastered all over his face. As those two started to move out of the way I was able to lay eyes on the angel that I had seen in the hallway again. She looked like she was dancing as she walked, and her movements mesmerized my eyes. The giant and the blonde each took a seat across from me and she gave me a glare while he gave me a smile. My angel made her way over to the seat between Jasper and the giant. My heart sunk a little knowing that she did not want to sit in the empty seat next to me but I didn't blame her. If I was her I wouldn't want to sit next to me either. I knew that some people were already calling me a freak, and I had invaded her table, so why would she want to sit next to me. She was so beautiful and I was plain old Bella with so many flaws.

"Everyone this is Bella." Edward said and I quickly tried to refocus. "Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice." He said. Rosalie and Emmett nodded their hello, but Alice just continued to look at me confused and like she was thinking very hard about something.

"_Alice_" I said her name again in my head. I looked over at her and our eyes met. They did not have the same spark that they had in them earlier and I knew it was because of my presence. She looked pained and confused. She did not like me but I tried not to let my heartache show.

"So Bella," A booming voice said that I knew had to have came from Emmett. "How are you liking Forks?" He asked.

"Good, same as it always had been I guess." I said trying not to let my voice sound too distant "How long have all of you been living here?" I asked trying to get other people talking.

"About a year." Edward said.

"All of you are siblings?" I asked.

"Well were not related but we were adopted by the same people." Edward said. I stared to take a couple bites of my food and that was when I noticed that none of them had eaten anything.

"Aren't any of you going to eat?" I asked.

Emmett just smirked at me and said, "We are on a special diet." I just nodded and kept eating.

"I have to go get ready for my next class." Alice said abruptly standing. She quickly threw away her food and rushed out of the room. I once again had to try and hide my disappointment. I mean who am I kidding that beautiful angel would never like me, let alone be mine.

"Over achiever!" Emmett yelled at her retreating form.

The rest of lunch went by rather quickly. It was Edward that did most of the talking while everyone just listened, and Rosalie just played with her apple. Edward said that he was going to Seattle this weekend with Jasper and Alice and that I should come too. At first I declined but he was really good at talking people into things and I finally agreed reluctantly.

"Great it's a date!" He said while getting up. Lunch was ending and all of them began to throw out their untouched food. All I did was think about how it really was a date. That it would be Edward and Jasper and me and Alice, walking around Seattle together as two happy couples.

"See you later Bella." Edward said and they all began to leave. Emmett and Jasper smiled at me while Rosalie at least took the time to give me a glare.

Once they had left the area and I was grabbing my things I could begin to hear the whispers start. They were all talking about me. Why was I sitting over with the Cullens? Why were they talking to me? And I even heard some guys talking about if anyone knew if I was single.

I quickly made my way out of the cafeteria and towards my next class. There was still a lot of time left before class started but I thought that it would be better to sit in an empty classroom then have to keep hearing gossip about me in the halls.

My next class was biology and surprisingly I was able to find the classroom very easily. I saw the teacher standing at the board and gave him my schedule to sign. It was only after that, that I began to look around the room and saw her. Alice. She was sitting in the back next to the window staring at me with no expression on her face. The teacher began talking to me and said that the only seat open was the one that was next to Alice. I began walking down the rows towards the back where she was sitting. I hesitantly put my things down and sat down on the stool.

Alice was not moving. I could not even tell if she was breathing.

"Hi." I said tentatively. I did not know where the courage came to speak to her but it made her turn and look at me and that was when we locked eyes.

"Hey." She responded shakily. It was not how I was expecting her voice to sound. She seemed so fluid and elegant in the lunchroom and in the hall before, I did not expect her to be shy and timid now.

It was just Alice and I the room. Class didn't start for another ten minutes and the teacher had left at some point. Awkward silence filled the room, and for me at least, a little sexual tension. She was extremely hot, so I couldn't really get mad at myself. All I kept thinking about was how I wanted to kiss her, and feel her strong arms wrap around me and never let go. I wanted to feel her plump, kissable lips on my own and breathe in her scent. She smelled amazing, like lavender, and her skin looked so soft.

"Sorry about lunch." She said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I forgot about some homework that I still had to finish." She said giving me a small smile.

"It's okay. I was the one that was intruding on your table." I said looking down at the table.

"Oh no you were not intruding, you can sit with me whenever you want!" She said. I noticed that she said I could sit with "her" and not "us" and she seemed to notice it as well. "Well I mean…you can sit with us…but only if you want to. I am not forcing you or anything, I was just saying…"

"I would love to." She looked so cute when she was stuttering. She smiled shyly and we locked eyes again. This enormous amount of passion and desire surged through me. She bit down on her lip and it made me shudder.

Some more students came in and ended our little moment. I was breathing heavy and she seemed to be having the same problems as me. We didn't say anything else until class started and the teacher informed us that we had to do a project with our lab partners. It was due at the end of next week and it was a big part of our final grade.

"You have the rest of the period to brainstorm." The teacher announced, and then went back to his game of solitaire. Now I remember why I wanted my first day to be a Friday, even the teachers don't want to be here.

"So I guess we should get working on this project at some point." Alice said. "When are you free to work on it?"

"Well the only thing I have to do is go shopping with Edward, Jasper, and you." I stated.

"You are coming with us to Seattle?"

"Yeah, Edward invited me. Is that a problem? I don't have to come, I don't really like shopping anyway…" I said not wanting to meet her eyes.

"No!" She said a little too loud and caused some people to look at us. She tucked a hair shyly behind her ear and continued; "I think it would be great if you came. It would be a lot of fun. And how can you not like shopping?!" She stated.

"I don't know." I said smiling at her. She really did want me to come with her this weekend, and she seemed to be just as nervous as me but she was much cuter. Her eyes suddenly lit up even more and I got lost in beautiful honey brown pools.

"You should come over tonight, and we can work on our project and then you can sleepover and we can leave right away Saturday morning for Seattle." She exclaimed.

"Umm… sure that sounds good. I just have to talk to my dad but he should be ok with it." I started doing an internal happy dance. I would get to spend all night with this girl, and the following day.

"What are your next two classes Bella?" She asked. I almost didn't catch what she had said because the way that my named rolled off her tongue sent shivers down my spine.

"I have algebra two and then P.E." I said.

"Oh Jasper and you have the same math, you should sit with him; but more importantly you and I have the same P.E. Then from there you can go home drop your car off get some clothes and come home with me!" She stood up and grabbed her books and bag and then turned and faced me. "See you in P.E. Bella." She said and touched my shoulder. Her touch set my body on fire and made me want to get close to her even more. Just then the bell rang and before I knew it she was gone.

I could not wait until it was time for gym. Which I think was the first time that has ever happened in my life. When I reached math I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. We were sitting next to each other but we did not talk but it was a comfortable silence that was surrounding us and my thoughts soon went back to Alice. My happiness soon faded as reality set in. I was going to have to change in front of her for gym. She was going to change in front of me. What if she catches me staring and I make a total idiot out of myself? What if she figures out I'm gay and wants nothing to do with me? Oh my God I am going to be sleeping in the same house as her…what if we are in the same bed? What if I can't control myself? What if I can't control it?

The bell rang and I slowly made my way over to the gym. Jasper gave me a weird look when I passed him by but said nothing. I opened the door and there was Alice waiting for me with a big smile.

"Hi Bella." She exclaimed walking over to me. People were whispering about us but I was too busy looking at Alice to hear exactly what they were saying. I waved back to her and blushed.

The coach blew her whistle and informed us that we would be going outside to play soccer today since it was not raining. Everyone made their way to the locker rooms to go get changed while Alice and I were a few steps behind. We headed back to the far corner where Alice's locker was and I put my things in the one next to hers.

"Are you good at soccer?" She asked.

"No I suck at any sports, but it's better then having to sit through another class. Also I have you to talk to at least." The last part made her smile and I patted myself on the back for being somewhat smooth for one moment.

When we got outside I jumped for joy when I found out that Alice was on my team, but I don't think she was happy about it once we began playing because she was amazing and I sucked. Everyone soon learned not to pass the ball over to me and I was perfectly content with that. I enjoyed just being able to watch Alice float all around the field. She was the star of the game and made everyone else look stationary. She probably could have been on a team all by herself and still win. But my staring was cut short when the ball somehow ended up by my feet. I panicked and just stood there like an idiot. There were people from the other team charging at me and then I saw Alice coming over to try and help me.

I somehow managed to cause her and me to both go tumbling to the ground and the guy from the other team ran away with the ball. The game continued on but Alice and I remained on the ground completely still. I was on top of her and our faces were so close I could feel her breath. She looked shocked that she was on the ground at first but then she realized how close we were and she too started breathing faster and looked flustered.

I somehow found the strength to get up and offered her my hand, which she accepted, and then quickly ran off to rejoin the game without a word. I was happy about this because I think that we both needed a minute to compose ourselves. After the game finished we got changed and cleaned up without a word. We started heading out to the parking lot where the rest of her family was waiting.

"I am going to go home and pick up my car and give you time to pack." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Ok." I said handing her my address that I had written down for her. "See you soon." I said. She smiled and headed over towards her family. The boys were all smirking at us, while Rosalie looked on from the car, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and getting impatient. I got in my car and sat there for a moment. I had a lot of preparing to do before Alice came over. This had the potential to be the most amazing weekend ever, as long as I didn't screw it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the overall response in general. I was so excited to see that people actually enjoyed reading this and motivated me to get this next chapter up so fast. Please don't expect really fast updating I already had this one written when I posted the first one and only needed to edit it, but that doesn't mean I won't update regularly. I wrote a very small scene at the end in Alice's point of view to help shed some light on some of the characters. I was planning on keeping the story in just BPOV but I put that in there because some people wanted to know what she was thinking. I hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming! They are what keep me writing!**

**Enjoy,**

**-R**

* * *

2

"Why am I so challenged!?" I yelled into my closet.

I could not stop pacing since I got home. Charlie had said that it was okay for me to stay with the Cullens because he was going to be gone all weekend anyway. He was going fishing on the reservation with Billy Black. Billy and Charlie had been friends since they were little and my mother Renee was Billy's sister. My mom and Billy did not talk anymore ever since they got into a big fight after she left Charlie and took me away from Forks. She never told me why she was so insistent on moving away and why her and Billy stopped talking afterwards, and I never pushed her about opening up.

But back to the present now and the fact that I have absolutely nothing to wear. My closet consists of jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. I could remember the type of clothes that Alice was wearing today, and I shuddered to think about what I would look like standing next to her in Seattle. Even next to Edward and Jasper I would look like a homeless person.

I found a box that my mom had given me before I left that just said Bella on the side. I opened it up and it was full of clothes that she had bought me. I smiled to myself. She was always the first one to tell me how much fashion sense I lacked and how much I needed a new wardrobe. However, she never tried to get me to wear anything too dressy, her goal was to just get me out of my endless supply of t-shirts. I took out a few shirts and finally decided on just wearing a black tank top and a plaid long sleeve shirt over it. I put on a pair of black leather boots that she had bought and I actually liked, and my favorite pair of jeans.

As I was putting the other clothes from my mom in the bag, I heard the doorbell ring. She was here. I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way down the stairs. I couldn't believe that I was going to do this. I opened the door and there she was. She smiled at me and looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said, barely able to get the words out.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." I started walking outside and noticed her bright yellow Porsche in the driveway. "Wow is that yours?" I asked.

"Yea." She said blushing. "It's my baby."

We got in the car and immediately she started speeding down the road at crazy speeds, but I felt safe with her. The ride was quiet but it was comfortable. We soon arrived at her house; well actually it was more like a mansion. Even though it was so modern looking from the outside it still gave off a feeling of welcome and home. We made our way inside and some of Alice's siblings were in the living room. Edward and Emmett were playing some sort of video game, while Rosalie was flipping through a magazine, and I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Hi Bella." Edward said, as his character on the screen decapitated Emmett's.

"Damnit!" Emmett yelled before quickly hitting the new game button.

"Emmett language. We have a guest." What I assumed to be Alice's mother said while walking out from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Emmett said never taking his eyes off the screen.

Their mother just rolled her eyes and then turned towards me. "Hello you must be Bella, I am Esme." She said extending her hand to me. I took it and noticed that she had the same icy strong touch as Alice. She only looked a little bit older, maybe at the most in her late twenties and just as beautiful as everyone else.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Well Bella I am making you some dinner so I hope that you are hungry and like pasta." She said.

"I love pasta." I exclaimed. Her smile brightened a little and relief flooded through her eyes.

"Great it will be ready in a little bit and I will bring it up to you when it is done." She said and then turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella come here. Wanna play a game?" Emmett asked me as Alice and I entered the living room.

"Don't play with him Bella, he just doesn't think you will be good and is tired of me beating him all the time." Edward said.

"Bella and I have work to do upstairs." Alice said taking my hand, which filled my stomach with butterflies.

"Oh you two are going to your bedroom alone? Can I come watch?" Emmett said before he was quickly smacked on the head by the magazine Rosalie was reading. "Oww! What was that for?"

Rosalie just smiled and went back to reading.

"Come on Bella." Alice said, the faint hints of embarrassment on her features.

She pulled me upstairs and quickly into her room. It was decorated in many different shades of purple, but was otherwise quite simple. There was an A painted above her bed in black and some pictures on the walls of her and her family. All of the furniture was a dark cherry wood and there was a big television in the corner.

"So what do you want to do for our project?" She said hopping on her bed and patting the space next to her for me to sit down.

"Which topic did we get? We have to do ours on melatonin right?" I sat hesitantly at the side of he bed. 'We are in the same bed together' was all my brain could keep saying.

"Yea." She said and then reached for her computer. "Here we can look up some stuff about it and then make the poster a little later." She said and moved closer to me so that we were sitting next to each other.

My body was on fire. I couldn't focus and I was glad that she was able to find of most the information pretty easily by herself. I took a deep breath and my senses were flooded by her scent. She smelled so amazing, and was so addicting. I watched her nimble fingers float across the keyboard on her computer and whished that those hands were on me instead.

"There." She said and turned towards me. Our faces were so close and our breaths were mixing. "I think we have enough info, we just need to put it on a board now." She said.

"Yea." Was all I could manage. We stared at each other, getting lost in brown and golden eyes, and before I knew it we started moving closer to each other. We started bringing our lips closer and then there was a knock on the door and we both flew apart.

"Yes?" Alice said after gaining some composure.

"Hey girls. I have Bella's dinner." Esme said coming into the bedroom and setting a plate and a class of water on the dresser for me. "I hope you like it Bella. Do you guys need anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks mom." Alice said. Esme smiled and then slipped back out the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked turning to Alice who had gotten up and grabbed my plate for me before I could.

"No I already ate." She said and went into her closet to get a poster board. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about her eating and I dropped the subject, so I wouldn't make her angry.

We sat on the floor and put together our poster, making light conversation as we went. I learned a lot about her and her family. They were all adopted and used to live in Alaska with some distant family before coming to Forks. I could tell from the way that she was talking that she loved her family very much and would do anything for them. She told me how much of a goofball Emmett is, and how caring and kind Edward and Jasper are, and how Rose hates everyone at first so I shouldn't take it personally. But most of all she talked about how happy she was for her siblings that they had someone in their lives to love, and that made them happy.

"Do you have anyone special in your life Alice?" I asked.

"Haha, no. I am kind of like the lone wolf in the family. Which is fine. I don't mind." She said, even though I could see that her eyes were saying that it did bother her. "What about you Bella? Anyone special in your life?"

"You." Was what accidently slipped out of my mouth. I pretended to have a coughing attack and chugged down the rest of my drink to try and buy me some time.

"Are you ok?" She asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Yea fine sorry."

"What did you say before?" She asked.

"Oh umm…. I said who. Like who would want to go out with me? I just moved here and back home I was the freak that no one talked to." I said and she immediately took my hand in hers.

"You are not a freak Bella. You are a beautiful, sweet, kind, loving, girl, who anyone would be lucky to call there own." She said with such emotion in her voice it made my heart soar. I felt like I could keep looking into her eyes forever and I felt that same pull towards her that I felt before, but then she suddenly stood up, and grabbed our poster. "Well umm…I think that we are done with the poster don't you?" She asked, and I just shook my head, not really able to use my brain to make intelligent words yet.

"Come on I bet you're tired. You should get some sleep. Edward will want to leave early tomorrow anyway." She got up and motioned for me to follow her to the hall. "There is a guest bedroom through that door. I will probably be better if I didn't sleep with you. I mean…we shouldn't sleep together…I mean actual sleeping in the same bed…not that I wouldn't sleep with you…it's just…what is wrong with me?" I heard her mumble the last part under her breath. Both of us were staring at our shoes, too embarrassed to look the other in the eye. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't sleep well and I don't want to keep you up." She said with a small smile.

"Ok." I said a little hint of sadness in my voice because I wouldn't be sharing a bed with this gorgeous girl. "Good night." I said, and then started walking into the room.

"Good night Isabella." I heard faintly from an angelic voice before I closed the door. Normally I hated it when someone would call me Isabella, but when it came to Alice, she could have called me anything and it would have made me melt.

I woke up to hearing my name being called from downstairs in a singsong voice. I groaned, rolled over, and put the blanket over my head. I was hoping that if I ignored them they would give up and let me sleep.

"Bella get up! Every second you stay in bed is a second that we could have been shopping!" Edward said coming into the room and sitting on the bed next to me.

I was thinking about staying in bed all day, that way we wouldn't have time to shop at all. "I hate shopping." I said from under the covers.

Edward ripped the covers off of my head and stared at me with piercing eyes. "It is not possible to hate shopping, especially with us. Now, get dressed grab your breakfast that Esme made you and get to the car, the three of us will be waiting for you."

I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs, not because I was eager to go shopping all of a sudden, but I needed food bad and the smell of breakfast had made its way upstairs. Esme had made the biggest stack of pancakes that I had ever seen and my stomach looked like it was up to the challenge to try and finish it all.

"I hope you like them." Esme said bringing me a glass of orange juice.

"I love them." I managed to mumble out between bites.

"Well you better hurry, because they are getting impatient." I smiled at Esme and continued to shovel pancakes into my mouth.

I thanked Esme when I finished, and she looked surprised that I was able to eat it all. I made my way outside where I found a silver Volvo waiting for me.

"Finally!" Edward exclaimed when he saw me coming. He and Jasper got into the front seat and started the car.

"Morning." I said to Alice from the other side of the car.

"Good morning Bella."

The car ride to Seattle was completely silent between us. We made eye contact a few times, but both of us immediately looked away. I wanted her to talk to me, and I wanted to have the courage to talk to her but I couldn't.

"Did you sleep well?" She finally asked when we were within Seattle's city limits.

"Yeah I slept really well. What about you?"

"I rested ok." She said.

I noticed that she said rested instead of sleep but didn't say anything about it.

Edward parked the car in the mall parking lot and we all got out. "Alright, lets go spend some money." He said hopping out of the car and heading inside. Alice looked like a different person when she realized that we were here. She was beyond excited and it looked like her and Edward were racing each other to the door. Jasper and I lagged behind, less enthused about today.

"As long as you stay out of their way everything will be fine." Jasper said bumping my shoulder with his. I smiled at him, this was the first time that he actually talked to me and I got to hear his southern voice. I could tell that he was one of the few southern gentlemen left in the world and that we were going to be good friends.

The day went by pretty fast to my excitement. It mostly consisted of Jasper and I bringing an endless amount of bags to the car while they continued to shop. Alice had insisted on buying me a few shirts that just looked expensive. I agreed only because Jasper gave me a look that said I really shouldn't say no.

We were finally in the last store of the day, only because it was getting late and Edward wanted to go see a movie. Alice was holding this beautiful black dress in her hands and she was trying to get me to try it on.

"Just do it Bella so we can get to the movie." Edward said. I took the dress and sighed and went into one of the fitting rooms. It was a halter-top dress with no back that I had to admit actually looked really good on me. The only problem was that I couldn't get the zipper in the back to zip. I tired multiple times but could not get it to zip all the way. I swallowed the lump of fear that had accumulated in my throat and yelled "Hey Alice could you come in here please?"

She slowly opened the door and poked her head in but looked down at the floor. "Yeah?" She tentatively spoke.

"Could you help me with the zipper?" I asked embarrassment spreading across my face. This caused her to look up and for a few moments she stood there motionless, just staring at me. I started to get really nervous under her gaze and I shifted my weight back and forth. "You probably think I look really bad in this." I started to say but she quickly moved over to where I was standing which caused me to go silent. Her being this close to me caused my stomach to do flips.

"Don't say that." She said in a hushed whisper. "You always look beautiful and that dress makes you look even more breathtaking." She slid her hands around my waist and slowly pulled the zipper all the way up, without ever breaking eye contact. "You should really go out there now, I know that Edward really wants to see you in the dress." She said but she never moved her arms away from around me and I could feel her breath on my face as she talked.

Her closeness was overwhelming my senses and I was frozen to the floor. I could feel myself being pulled towards her again. I wanted to capture her lips with my own and make love to her right here in the fitting room. Before I could do anything though, she unwrapped her arms from me and walked quickly out of the room. I wanted to shove my head through the wall, because she did it to me again. She left me hanging and horny, and now I am going to go out there she is going to ignore me and I am going to be too scared to do anything about it.

I opened the door and was immediately bombarded with compliments from Edward and even a few from Jasper. But my eyes were only looking for Alice's. She was standing off to the side but she did look up and didn't look away when we made eye contact. Instead to my surprise she gave me a small smile before looking away, and it gave me that little glimmer of hope that I was looking for that maybe I had a real chance with this girl.

After they bought me the dress, even after all of my protests, we made are way over to the movie theatre. Edward insisted that we see the new Batman movie because he told us many times, 'I could listen to Christian Bale's sexy Batman voice all day long.' Alice and I just rolled our eyes, but I was happy that it wasn't a romantic chick flick that would make me want to gouge my eyes out.

We sat in the back of the theatre. It was not that crowded, which was good. I sat down on the end next to Alice, and I kept my hands securely in my lap so I would not be tempted to try and hold her hand. I could see Jasper and Edward snuggled up together and I was jealous of that. I had known this girl for just a few days and I felt like I had been in love with her for years. I knew that my heart belong to her from now on.

I was happy that I had already seen this movie because I was watching Alice the entire time. I could stare at her for hours and never get bored. In fact I knew that I stared at her for a couple already because before I knew it the movie was over and everyone was starting to get up from their seats. Edward insisted on going out the back door to the parking lot, because he said it would be faster and less crowded.

He and Jasper lead the way hand in hand while Alice and I followed closely behind.

"So did you like the movie?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have seen it before but it's still an amazing movie."

"Are you in love with Christian Bale like Edward is?"

"Ha no. He's not really my type."

"Oh. Well then what is your type?" She asked giving me a shy smile. Before I could answer her Edward and Jasper quickly stopped and stood rigid in the middle of the alley.

Alice soon took the same stance and stared at what they were looking at. There were three people standing in front of us, two women and one man. The tall blonde man and the woman with fiery red hair were looking straight at us. The other woman who looked like she was a brunette was slumped over in the blonde man's arms. He let her fall down to the ground in a heap and started walking towards us. For some reason I did not go to help her, it was like something inside me was telling me to stay put.

The man and the woman stopped right in front of Edward and Jasper with smirks on their faces.

"Hello there. I do not believe that we have meet before. My name is James and this is my Victoria." The blonde man said.

"I am Edward and this is Jasper, Alice, and Bella." Edward said with an edge in his voice.

"Well we were just going to have a bite to eat, would you like to join us?" James said with a laugh. I could feel Alice getting closer to me by the second to the point that we were now standing shoulder to shoulder.

"No that is ok we were just passing through." Edward said. He started to move forward but the other two did not move.

"Ok. Well the offer still stands if you change your mind." James said as he started to move but then he took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered closed. When they opened again they were pitch black and staring at me. "Oh I see that you already have dinner." He said and started to move closer towards me.

Alice suddenly moved in front of me and I could feel and hear her start growling. She had grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against her back. I guess the fact that my new friend was growling in front of me should have scared me but I oddly enough felt safe.

"Now, now, there is no need to get territorial." James said. He stepped out from the shadows a little and that was when I noticed his eyes for the first time. They were blood red and looked hungry. His skin was pale and I thought that I could see fangs poking out from behind his lips. His appearance looked so familiar to me, like something my uncle had talked about many times. He looked like one of the 'cold ones' that my uncle Billy described from his legends.

"Come on let's go home." Jasper said trying to get us all to move.

Alice kept me close to her as we made our way out of the alley. No one ever took their eyes off of James the entire time. When we passed the brunette that James had dropped, I noticed that there was blood all over her neck as she continued to lie motionless on the ground.

I looked back at James and he gave me a big smile to the point that I could see fangs in his mouth.

"See you soon Bella." He said before disappearing into the shadows. That was when I knew that my uncle was not the crazy old man that my mom had made him out to be. There was some truth to his stories.

It wasn't until we got to the car that Alice finally let go of me but she still looked as menacing as ever. No one said anything until we got out of Seattle and I noticed that they all looked a little calmer. I got tired of the silence and finally blurted out what was on my mind.

"Do you guys know those people?"

"No they were probably just some crazies that live on the streets." Edward said.

"What about that other girl? Shouldn't we have helped her? Or at least called for help?" I asked.

"She was probably just drunk, it is a Friday after all." Jasper said, and suddenly a wave of calm washed over me. I could feel it trying to calm my nerves, almost like someone was forcing me to be calm. I pushed it away because I was too on edge to be calm. The way that James smiled at me was still fresh in my mind, and every time I saw it, it sent shivers down my spine; they were not the good shivers that Alice gives me too.

I could see Edward looking back and forth between Jasper and I with confusing in his eyes.

"Jazz what's wrong?" I head Alice say but it was barely above a whisper, and very fast.

"Did something happen Jasper?" Everyone's eyes shot up and looked at me.

"No why would you ask that?" He said.

"Alice just asked you what was wrong." I said and looked over at Alice. She had a look of shock on her face but she quickly tried to hide it.

"I'm just tired that's all. I guess Alice noticed." He said. "No need to worry about me Bella." I could see Edward look at me through the rearview mirror again with an inquisitive look on his face. Alice too looked deep in thought.

I took their silence as a hint that they no longer wanted to talk, and stared out the window the rest of the way back to Forks. I wanted to try and get some answers out of them but they did not give me anything. I decided that I should go talk to Jake because maybe he knew more about the Cullens and would actually tell me.

When we got back to my house Alice got out of the car with me and helped to bring some of my bags inside. She set the ones that she was carrying down by the stairs and then we both stood in the foyer for a few seconds not really knowing what to do.

"I had a really great time. Thank you for letting me come with you guys and for everything you bought me. You really didn't have to do that." I said breaking the silence.

"I wanted to. Besides it would be a crime not to get you that dress, it was made for you." She said with a smile. "I guess I will see you Monday." She grabbed the door handle and started to open it but I stopped her. I pulled her into a hug and she immediately relaxed into it.

"Goodbye Alice." I said letting her scent wash over me.

I felt her sigh and move her arms tighter around me. "Bye Bella." She said before we both reluctantly pulled away and she went out the door.

I watched her walk to the car. "If she looks back she likes me. Please look back! Please look back!" I said to her retreating form. When she reached the door handle to the car she paused for a moment before looking back at me and smiled before getting in the car. "Yes! Way to go Swan!" I reached my hand up in the air ready to receive a high five before remembering that I was all alone and talking to myself.

I ran up to my room happier then I had ever been, because I had a chance with the girl of my dreams. I laid down in my bed, with thoughts of Alice filling my mind, but I kept getting this weird feeling inside. I walked over to the window and looked out at the woods that surrounded the back of my house. I had this weird feeling that I was being watched. I could have sworn that I saw two people standing out there but they were gone before I could say so for sure. I shook the feeling from my mind and let it become engulfed with thoughts of Alice once more until I fell asleep.

* * *

_Alice_

"So, how was your little double date?" Emmett teased from the couch.

"Not now Emmett." Edward said as he and Jasper moved to sit on the love seat. I sat on the couch next to Rose and she immediately looked at me with worried eyes. She motioned upstairs, signaling if I wanted to talk. But I just mouthed 'later' to her and she nodded ok.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Esme said as her and Carlisle entered from the kitchen.

"We ran into two vampires in Seattle." Edward said. Everyone looked concerned even Rosalie.

"Is everyone ok? Was Bella ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah everyone is fine. I think that they believed that Bella was going to be a meal for us, which is why they left us alone. Although someone had to get all territorial and might have tipped the male off that she was something more." Edward said and I shot him a look. "I read his mind and he was very intrigued by Bella so I think that we should keep an eye out for him for a while."

"I think he was a tracker, and you know that those vampires enjoy the hunt almost as much as the kill. I think he sees getting Bella as a challenge, because it was made very clear that Alice will protect her. " Jasper stated. He had almost as much experience around vampires as Carlisle so he was probably right about James. He was also right that I would do anything to protect Bella.

"What did Bella say about them?" Carlisle asked.

"Surprisingly she did not seem that scared just on edge. Our powers still don't work on her too." Jasper said.

"I am going to go lay down." I said not waiting for a response and heading up the stairs. I was not really in the mood to hear about all their theories about Bella. I don't like listening to them talk about my Bella like she is some science experiment. But who am I kidding she is not my Bella yet, although I wish that she was.

There was a knock on my door and I knew who it was before even looking up.

"Yes Rose."

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked lying down in bed next to me.

"Like shit, you?"

"I will feel a lot better once you tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

"What am I doing Rose?" I sighed.

"I don't know Allie. That's why you have to tell me."

"She makes me so nervous, to the point that I can't even talk. That never happens to me. I can barely control myself in front of her. All I want to do is kiss her, and always be close to her. I keep stopping myself cause I'm scared of getting hurt Rose. I feel so much for this girl already, which is why I have to keep reminding myself that she is human. That she is not like us and will probably be scared away by the monster that I really am. Yet I know that there is something different about her. My visions of her are blurry, Edward and Jasper's powers don't work on her which is why they are so intrigued by her, she is strong enough to make me stumble, and she can literally sweep me off my feet. I love her Rose. I have known her for two days and I love her with all my heart. I feel like I have loved her forever. I fell in love with her the first time that we locked eyes. I felt this surge of emotion go through me and connect me to her forever. I feel like I have been waiting for her forever, that maybe she is the reason that I have survived this long. What am I supposed to do Rose? Walk away from those feelings because she is human? Or fight even harder because of it?" Rose pulled me closer and ran her fingers through my hair, which is what always is able to calm me down. I felt a little better after my rant and voicing what I have been feeling.

"Normally I would say stay away from her, because she is human and they have this horrible tendency of dying on you and breaking your heart. But I know you, you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." I said laughing at her.

"Well I guess that means you win by default but those are just minor details." She said and it felt good to laugh. Rose always knew how to make me laugh. "I guess what I have to tell you is just follow your heart Alice. If she is the one for you then everything will work itself out. I can see it in your eyes Al when you're with her. She makes you happy and that's all that matters. Just be careful and take it slow. She may be human but that doesn't mean you don't have time." Rose pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

She made it sound so simple. All I had to do was follow my heart. However my heart was something that I hadn't had to use in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy and I had a hard time writing this chapter. I was really stuck for a while and I finally got something that I hope you all will enjoy! **

* * *

3

Alice, Edward, and I were standing in line at this cute little ice cream cart on one of the corners in Port Angeles. I was the only one that wanted anything, but I was becoming used to that. They never wanted any food and I had gotten used to being the only one that was eating without getting embarrassed or feeling uncomfortable.

I ordered a scoop of the moose tracks ice cream that Alice insisted on paying for and we continued walking down the street just enjoying the beautiful night that it was. It had a really romantic feel and I wanted to reach out and grab Alice's hand but she had them in the pockets of her coat all night. Edward and Jasper were in front of us hand in hand and talking about how beautiful the moon was and staring in each other's eyes.

I looked over at Alice and was amazed by how much more beautiful she looked when the moonlight hit her perfect face. Her skin was glowing, her eyes were sparkling, and her perfect smile filled her face. She kept going on about this new sale that was staring soon and the excitement that filled her face from just talking about it made my heart melt. I hated shopping, just thinking about it made me cringe and I knew that Alice was going to make me join her on this trip but her excitement was infectious. I would go shopping with her everyday for the rest of my life if I was able to see her smile and hear her laugh.

I was trying to work up the courage to say something. Something that would be confident, smooth, romantic, or at the very least coherent; it was useless. The way that I kept opening and closing my mouth must have made me look like a fish. All that I had to do was put my arm through hers. She did it all the time why couldn't I? It was because to her that gesture is friendly, but to me it means so much more. I was tired of the mixed signals that she kept giving me.

I moved a shaky hand closer to her until "BELLA!" was yelled from down the road. I jumped causing Alice to look at me with a confused look. I thought that my subconscious was yelling at me not to touch her, like it was a sign that all my fears were right and those signals I thought that she was giving me were just in my head.

"Bella." Was yelled again but this time it was closer and I knew it was real.

"Jacob?" I said turning around and finding the owner of the voice. "Jake what are you doing here?" I said giving him a big hug.

"We were seeing a movie. Why are we not allowed to be here?" He asked jokingly.

"Of course you are. It's just that you rarely leave the reservation, let alone Forks."

"Well we needed to get out for a change." He said. It looked like he was going to say more but then his eyes met Alice's and got instantly darker. "What are you doing out with them?" He asked referring to the Cullens.

"They are my friends Jake. Be nice." I said not understanding what was going on. Everyone around had gotten very tense all of a sudden and looked ready to fight. "Hi Seth. Hi Leah." I said trying to lighten the mood. They just nodded never taking their eyes off of Edward and Jasper who were standing a little behind Alice. Alice had moved right next to me and was having a stare down with Jake. "Ok well there is a lot of tension going on right here so Edward, Jasper, Alice." I said turning to them. "Can you please give me like two minutes and then I will catch up with you guys?" I didn't know what was going on but I had a bad feeling that if I didn't do something to get everyone separated soon there would be a problem.

Edward and Jasper nodded begrudgingly and started to move down towards where the car was parked but Alice didn't budge.

I turned to her and looked her right in the eyes. "Alice please, I just need to talk to Jake." Her eyes softened for a second before she gave one last glare to Jake.

"Bye bye." Leah said in a smartass tone and I swore I heard Alice growling back before Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Bella what are you doing? Why are you with the Cullens? They are no good for you!" Jake said grabbing my arm. I could see Alice in the distance being held back by Edward and Jasper from coming back over here. It looked like she was going to kill Jake for touching me. It was strange because I hadn't seen Alice this protective and angry since our encounter with James.

"What do you mean Jake? They are really nice. Do you know each other or something?" I said pulling my hand away and taking a step back.

"You could say that." Leah said stepping towards me. "You really should come home with us Bella. We can drive you home and do some catching up." She rubbed her hand up and down my arm slowly. "I have really missed you." Her touch made me uncomfortable and I happened to look over at Alice who was now giving Jasper and Edward an even harder time at trying to hold her.

"No I am ok I am just going to go home with my friends." I said with an emphasis on the friends.

"Bella please…"

"No Jake." I said cutting him off. "They are my friends they are nice to me, and I don't care what kind of problem you have with them."

"Will you at least come down to the reservation sometime soon? We all miss you." Jake said with a sigh. He knew that I was not going to budge and how stubborn I could get.

"Of course. I was planning on it already." I said and this caused him to smile. I gave him and Seth a big hug but the hug with Leah was a little more awkward. She held on longer and I could feel her hands going up and down my back. Getting maybe a little too low at some points. I tired my best to wiggle out of her hug but it lasted way too long then I would have liked.

I suddenly felt another hand on my shoulder and myself being pulled out from Leah's embrace.

"Come on Bella lets go, I want to go look at the moon from the docks." Alice said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Her and Leah shot daggers at each other from their eyes.

"Hey get your filthy hands off of her." Leah said pushing Alice and making her stumble. That time I new that Alice started growling because Leah was doing the same thing.

"Alice stop." I said standing in between them and holding Alice back with all my strength, as she attempted to charge at Leah. Jake was holding back Leah at the same time.

Alice's eyes were pitch black and hungry looking. I could feel her straining against me with so much force, and I could not understand how I was able to hold her back.

"Jake get out of her!" I yelled at him, because I was scared that I was not going to be able to hold Alice back much longer. Edward and Jasper had grabbed hold onto her as well and I was able to glance back at Leah who began trembling. It was then that Jake and Seth picked her up and went running off out of sight without a word.

"ALICE!" I yelled in her face causing a few people to turn. She began to stop struggling as much and her eyes slowly softened. I noticed that Edward and Jasper were staring at me like I had grown two heads but I ignored them. I was more focused on Alice.

"Sorry." She said. "I'm okay now. I just hate that bitch." She said with so much venom in her voice.

"Alice what was that all about? Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"They just always think that they are so much better then everyone because they live on the reservation and we just don't put up with their crap." I just nodded because I was not able to think or talk. The only thing that I could focus on was the fact that she had wrapped her arm around my waist and I was surrounded in her scent. I had so many more questions for her but I didn't want to jeopardize her taking her hand away.

"Come on let's go see the moon." Alice said pulling me a little closer.

She led us down to the docks where we could watch the waves and see the moon reflect off the sea. It was so beautiful and I felt so happy being able to be so close and alone with her. Edward and Jasper had left us at some point and I wasn't complaining.

"This is so beautiful Alice." I said sighing and relaxing more into her embrace.

"Yeah it is." Alice said pulling me a little closer into her. We stayed like that for a while not saying anything, because there was nothing that was needed to be said. I was happy to finally be close to her; it felt like it was the first time that she had let her guard down around me.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I started and she nodded her head. I turned so that I could face her and look her in the eyes. I was also trying to stall so that I could gather up the courage to finally ask her out.

When I was about to speak her eyes clouded over and her body was stiff.

"Alice! Alice!" I said trying to get her attention. Her eyes finally blinked a few times and I was able to get her attention again. "Alice what happened?"

"Sorry I got distracted by the waves and was thinking about something. Come on lets go back to the car Edward and Jasper are probably waiting for us." She said taking a step back and heading off back towards town.

"But I have something to ask you." I whispered to myself before sulking off to go join her.

When we got in the car Alice and I remained silent the entire ride. We listened to Edward talk about the sex on the beach that he and Jasper just had. He told us how much fun it was not, and the many places that he now has sand in. Which was something that I did not need to know.

When we got to my house I quickly said good-bye and darted out the door. Alice smiled at me, but I was only able to partially return it. I was done fighting for Alice, who obviously wanted nothing to do with me as something more then a friend. I want to be more then friends with her, hell I've wanted her to be my girlfriend since I met her. All I ever think about is kissing her. I dream about her when I am sleeping and awake. I want nothing more then to love her, and she wants nothing more then a shopping buddy.

I am hopeless. I am doomed to live alone because I can't just grow a pair and ask her out; or it will be because I can't find the courage to let her go. Alice is my soul mate, and I am her friend. I Isabella Swan am stuck in friend zone.

I get my heart broken every time I ask her to come out with me and she shows up with Edward and Jasper. Even after every heartbreak, and rejection I still can't get her off of my mind.

"Bella? Bella?" See there I go again imagining her voice like I always do.

"Bella Are you ok?" Alice asked touching my shoulder. Oh wait this time she actually was talking to me.

"Yes why?" I said snapping out of my daze.

"You just weren't moving and it looked like you were going to fall out of the stool."

"Oh…well I was just thinking about biology."

"About what? Class didn't even start yet."

"How much I hate it." I said trying to get her to drop the subject, which she did with a laugh.

"So what do you want to do this weekend? I was thinking shoe shopping in Port Angeles and then see what kind of trouble we can get into." Alice said getting excited just thinking about new shoes.

"Sounds fun. Will it be just you and me?" I said hopeful that she would say yes but already knowing the answer.

"Of course not. Do you think that I could go shoe shopping and not bring Edward? I need someone to give me an opinion since you never have one." Alice said smiling. I forced a smile before looking down at my notebook. She noticed my fake enthusiasm and looked at me with confused eyes. "Or is there something else that you would rather do?"

"I think I am going to the reservation this weekend. Would you want to come with?" I could visibly see her tense when I mentioned the reservation and the softness in her eyes disappeared.

"No." She said coldly. "Do you really have to go there? They do not seem very nice, and look like trouble. I don't understand why you would want to be around them."

"Alice they are my friends and they are good friends. I am going. I don't understand what the big deal is anyway, why do you all hate each other? I think that you would get along if you just tried." I said with conviction in my voice. She was about to respond but the teacher started class.

We didn't talk much the rest of the day. The teacher lectured through the entire bio class and we were not on the same team for volleyball in P.E. We walked out to the parking lot together and she followed me to my car instead of getting into Edward's.

"Look Bella, I just don't trust those…people…on the reservation, and that girl looks at you like a piece of meat." Alice said, the anger rising in her voice. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but I thought that I also heard a small amount of jealousy.

"Well I trust them, and Leah and I used to be a thing and maybe she still likes me." Total lie. I mean yeah Leah likes me, that's obvious but we never were anything.

"Oh." Alice said sounding a little defeated. She looked surprised and hurt, and I was upset with myself for being the one that hurt her, but this was my chance to try and make her jealous. It always worked in the movies when someone was playing hard to get. At least I think it did.

"Yeah so I want to see if something might happen. Maybe we could get back together. Obviously there is no one here in Forks that wants to date me." Alice looked down at her shoes and remained quiet. She looked like a small little girl who just dropped their ice cream cone. She took a deep breath and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Bella please. Come shopping with me. She's no good for you. There are plenty of people here in Forks that would love to date someone like you." She said never breaking eye contact with me. I could see her move for my hand but she pulled back before she made contact. "That girl is no good for you."

"Why do you care so much Alice!? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything." I said the anger rising in my voice. She did it again, she gave me hope that maybe she did have feelings when she went for my hand, but she pulled away just like she always does. Maybe she is scared to admit she likes me. Maybe she doesn't want to admit that she likes me, but whatever her reason is I am not going to put up with her anymore.

"Yea right sorry. Your right I'm not…your girlfriend…" Alice said looking defeated.

"I gotta go." I said getting inside my car. I couldn't look at her. The hurt on her face would have made me cave, beg for her to forgive me, and kiss her. I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as my old truck would let me and just started driving.

I put the car in park when I came up to the old dirt driveway that I knew so well and headed down that path to the beach. This is where I always came when I was upset, because this is where the only person that understood me through the years lived. They knew all my secrets and still loved me.

I remember the day that I told him that I was gay very well. I was so scared to tell him because I did not want to loose his friendship. But I didn't give him enough credit.

"_So Bells did you finally get yourself a boyfriend yet?" Jake asked. He had surprised me by coming out to Arizona for the weekend. I was grateful because I missed him a lot, and I didn't have that many friends at school._

"_Nope no one." I said. I really didn't want to talk about my lack of a love life especially with Jake, who doesn't even know what single life is._

"_Come on Bella. There really is absolutely no one? Or did someone hurt you and you just don't want to talk about it? Do you need me to beat the shit out of someone?" He asked. I loved Jake because he would always protect me. He was like my big brother. _

"_Jake there is no one ok so just drop it." I said and he looked shocked by my sudden outburst. _

"_Bells what's wrong?" Jake asked and put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on Bella you can tell me." He said and I looked into his eyes. There were so full of concern and love and made me feel so safe. It made me feel comfortable enough to open up, and trust that Jake will stay by my side. _

"_Jake I don't have a boyfriend and I will never have a boyfriend…Jake I'm gay." I said and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him; I was too scared at what he was going to say._

_I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest. I relaxed into his embrace and let his big arms hold me. _

"_I know Bella." He said after a few moments. "And I don't care." I pulled away a little so that I could look him in the eyes. _

"_You knew?" I said disbelief in my voice._

"_Yea, I mean your not that sneaky about how you used to stare at Leah all the time. Plus I knew something was up when you had no interest in all of this." He said gesturing to himself. I laughed at him and tears filled my eyes. I was so emotional. I was so happy that he was accepting of me, and I was mad at myself for doubting him. _

"_I love you Jake." I said touching his cheek with my hand. _

"_I love you too Bella. And I will always love you no matter what." He said staring back at me. I could feel the serious tone in his voice, and I knew that Jake was very rarely serious._

_We stayed cuddle up like that on the couch for the rest of the night. Jake kept asking me about any girlfriends that I had had or how far I had gone with a girl, like nothing had changed. It was that moment that I realized how much this goofball that I called my best friend meant to me._

I sat down in the sand next to them and we both didn't say a word. It was nice just relaxing and letting the sound of the calming waves wash over me and my emotions.

"Where's Leah?" I asked breaking the silence.

"She went up north for a little while to clear her head." Jake said and I felt relief instantly wash over me that at least I wasn't going to run into her.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. It had never been this hard to try and talk to him, and it was probably because no one wanted to talk about what happened the other night, even though we really needed too.

I sighed not really knowing what to say or do. I wanted to go to my best friend for advice but I highly doubt he will help me with Alice.

"Are you still friends with the freak?" He asked out of nowhere.

Yep he really won't help me if he is still calling her the freak. "Yes Jake I am still friends with Alice." Making a point to say her name. "And I will continue to stay friends with her no matter what you say."

"Why!?" he said rising to his feet. "Why do you want to be around that bloodsucker!? And you know that is what she is." He said noticing me about to protest. "We are here to get rid of those things! And I know that you don't believe it but you know that it is true! You have felt it before." He came over closer to me and put his hand over my heart. "You can feel the animal in your heart, and in your mind, and you need to listen to what it is telling you to do. Help us find a way to get rid of those things once and for all. Especially that Alice before she can attach herself to someone else like she did to you."

I snapped. I did what Jake told me to. I embraced the animal inside me. I listened to it. And it told me to hurt him. I pushed him as hard as I could, thrusting my two hands into his chest and sending him flying backwards into the sand. I could feel myself shaking and growling. I could feel myself shaking with anger. I wanted to kill him. He talked bad about my Alice. He wants to hurt MY Alice. No one touches my Alice.

"No Bella." Jake said with a look of disgust on his face. "Please tell me that you didn't do it. PLEASE BELLA!" He yelled at me. I was surprise by his sudden outburst that he was able to grab my shoulders and shake me a few times before I was finally able to push him away. "Bella." He whispered, his eyes were now pleading with me. "I can feel it but please tell me that I am feeling wrong. Please tell me you did not imprint on that filth." I punched him right in the jaw hard. I could feel the bones in my fingers crack and hear something in his face break. He staggered backwards a little and looked at me with pure rage. His entire body was convulsing and his eyes were darkening.

"Don't you ever talk about Alice like that again!" I said trembling and growling. "You don't know her Jake."

"There is a reason for that Bella! We are not supposed to be close with them! We are supposed to kill them!" He said and I tackled him to the ground, throwing all the force I could into a blow into his midsection.

Seth was there in an instant and pulled me away from Jake. Sam was also there holding on to Jake as he staggered back to his feet.

"I think you should go now Bella." Sam said as the entire pack soon was around us.

I hurried off down the path without a word cradling my hurt hand. I drove as fast as I could back to my house before I broke down in the driveway. I had never felt so alone. I could not stop crying. My best friend was gone and the girl that I wanted to hold me the most was to busy off buying another pair of shoes.

How did I manage to fall this far? How did I mange to lose everything so fast and so easily? Why was I such a coward? I wanted to run to Alice and look into her eyes and feel all the pain that I was feeling wash away. But I couldn't do that. We both had said it very clearly ourselves today that she was not my girlfriend, no matter how bad I wanted that to be true. Jake was right; I did imprint on Alice. I was in love with Alice from the beginning. Everything makes sense now. Alice Cullen is my soul mate. That's why it hurts so much that she won't give me a chance to try and be hers.


End file.
